


Y que no quede títere con cabeza

by samej



Category: Mugen no Juunin | Blade of the Immortal
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se era el líder de una disciplina en la que la única característica que se tenía en cuenta era la letalidad del luchador, uno no se acostumbraba a confiar en cualquiera. Pero Magatsu era distinto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y que no quede títere con cabeza

**Author's Note:**

> Lo acabé haciendo para un AI de una kdd, y... bueno, pues eso es lo que salió :D Regalito para Demona0 :D

\- Esta vez está casi perfecto, solo has fallado en este y este de aquí - dijo Anotsu, señalando los caracteres equivocados en el cartón -. Levanta más la brocha, o van a quedar todos emborronados al hacerlos en grande.

Magatsu le miró. Y todavía estaba solo practicando los kanjis en pequeño. No es que no supiera escribir, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo hacía?

\- Realmente, Anotsu, creo que no soy el más indicado para escribir esto – contestó, con un deje de desesperación -. Sabes que lucharé todo lo que haga falta, pero la caligrafía nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

La risa de Anotsu reverberó en sus oídos. No había burla ni malicia en ella.

\- Seguro que lo haces bien. Además, ya sabes que eres el único con el que puedo contar para esto. Baro no sabría ni empezar, y tampoco es buena idea confiárselo a Ozuhan. Su mejor baza son la velocidad y los reflejos, no sería muy inteligente ponerle dándole la espalda al enemigo.

\- Ah, ¿y a mí sí me puedes poner?

\- Sí, si tengo a Ozuhan defendiendo tu posición.

La verdad es que no sabía ni por qué se quejaba, siendo como era consciente de que un estratega como él nunca dejaba un cabo suelto en un plan que hubiera ideado. Para alguien como Magatsu, que peleaba mucho más siguiendo sus impulsos, era casi imposible rebatir todos sus argumentos. Su líder tenía la mala costumbre de tener siempre una respuesta para sus objeciones.

Dio la vuelta al cartón donde estaba practicando los kanjis. Suspiró y volvió a empezar desde el principio.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras él terminaba y Anotsu afilaba su espada Kabutsuchi.

\- ¿Qué tal ahora? Espero de todas formas que no me mates si sale alguna mal mañana...

\- Eso será si llegamos vivos – pasó un momento analizando lo que decía el mensaje -. Ahora están bien.

Magatsu le miró, sorprendido. No solo por el hecho de que por fin había podido escribirlas bien, si no porque ese pesimismo no era propio de su líder, que siempre confiaba en sus posibilidades mucho más que cualquier otro samurai que hubiera conocido.

Excepto, quizás, Manji. Pero su confianza se debía más a que era inmortal y lo veía más como una debilidad.

Anotsu miraba a la pared de enfrente sin ver, con una mueca de concentración en el rostro. En ese momento, Magatsu tuvo una idea. Sacó su espada y le atacó sin previo aviso.

Como esperaba, Anotsu fue más rápido que él y le paró. Fijó los ojos en los suyos y sonrió.

\- Igual sí que viene bien un poco de entrenamiento.

Se levantó y comenzaron a luchar. Para un samurai del Ittō-ryū de su nivel era hasta rara, esa sensación de luchar sin estar jugándose la vida, pero ayudaba a descargar tensiones.

Y tenían mucho que descargar.

**

Era un juego de niños. ¿Cuánto hacía que no entrenaba de esa manera? pensaba Anotsu, mientras esquivaba una estocada de su contrincante. Era rápido, y preciso, pero no estaba rodeado del aura letal que le invadía cuando peleaba en serio. Casi no necesitaba pensar para seguir el ritmo del cruce de las espadas, rodando por el suelo, manteniendo la mente en blanco. No pensaba en nada que no fuera esquivar el siguiente golpe o sentir el aire que generaba un movimiento demasiado cercano de la hoja.

Probablemente Magatsu era la única persona con la que se podía relajar de esa manera. Incluso con sus otros compañeros del Ittô-Ryû su cuerpo mantenía esa tensión inconsciente. Cuando se era el líder de una disciplina en la que la única característica que se tenía en cuenta era la letalidad del luchador, uno no se acostumbraba a confiar en cualquiera.

Pero el hombre de la máscara era distinto.

Y aunque también confiaba en Baro y en Ozuhan como luchadores, sabía que era algo que no se podía comparar.

No se dieron cuenta del tiempo que pasó hasta que, con una llave igual de sencilla que efectiva (a veces la solución más simple es la más útil, pensó) consiguió tumbarle y ponerle la katana en el cuello. Le quitó su arma y la lanzó fuera de su alcance.

Una sonrisa maliciosa (incluso en esos momentos una victoria era una victoria) se instaló en su cara y Magatsu se aprovechó de notarle confiado y de un movimiento rápido le movió el brazo y le dio la vuelta a la tortilla; en ese momento fue la katana de Anotsu la que se escapó de su mano y le sujetó las manos con las suyas, apoyándolas contra el suelo a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Inmovilizado.  _Maldito cabrón_ , pensó, cuando se le escapó una pequeña risa a Magatsu. Sintió el calor de su aliento atravesando la máscara y le miró a los ojos, y fue entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, meros centímetros separaban sus caras.

Y, en ese pequeño gesto (Anotsu mirando al techo, Anotsu mirándole a los ojos) algo había que cambió el ambiente. Se enrareció, el aire pesaba tres toneladas encima de ellos y el notaba la humedad de las manos de ambos se volvía más  _densa_ , y fue más consciente de lo pegados que estaban.

Al parecer, lo mismo le pasó a Magatsu, porque separó su mano y se sujetó en el suelo, incorporándose. O lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Anotsu le sujetó por el hombro.

Quizá es porque podían morir al día siguiente, quizá porque no estaba acostumbrado a ver la duda en sus ojos, quizá porque todavía no se había quitado todo de la cabeza pero le empujó hacia abajo, giró ligeramente la cabeza y le bajó la máscara con los dientes superiores. Rozó toda la mejilla, hasta el cuello y notó en el labio el movimiento de su garganta cuando tragó saliva.

Se separó y Magatsu bajó la mirada y ni siquiera se dio tiempo a pensarlo más cuando terminó por descender el poco espacio que había quedado entre ellos. Lo que al principio fue una tentativa con los labios acabó por convertirse en algo desesperado cuando metió las manos entre su pelo y Anotsu le rodeó con una pierna, pegándose todavía más a él.

Sus manos dejaron su pelo y, apoyándolas en el suelo se levantó un poco sin dejar de lamerle los labios. Eran suaves, y tenían el regusto salado del sudor pero qué importaba cuando Anotsu le estaba quitando el kimono y rozaba con los dedos la piel de su pecho, mandando escalofríos a su columna vertebral.

Se mantuvo un momento a horcajadas para terminar de quitarse el kimono y le abrió el suyo a Anotsu. Volvió a besarle pero esta vez siguió con la lengua hacia abajo, siguiendo el camino que le marcaba la nuez, y después terminando de repasar el esternón hasta que superó el estómago.

Pensó por un momento que era la primera vez desde lo de O-Ren que había llegado con alguien a ese punto y se alegró internamente de no tener que enfrentarse a un cuerpo de mujer.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo dejó que sus dientes recorrieran los huesos de sus caderas, disfrutando al notar la piel de gallina que tenía en las zonas que su lengua había dejado húmedas de saliva. Podía ver por el rabillo del ojo los puños de Anotsu, que se abrían y cerraban, tensos por la anticipación.

Levantó la tela que cubría su dureza, y daba igual que nunca lo hubiera hecho porque era todo instintivo, el lamerla desde abajo hasta arriba y oír el gemido que le salió desde el fondo de la garganta. Le correspondió casi sin darse cuenta, un gruñido grave cuando empezó a seguir el ritmo de la mano con la boca. Le gustaba sentir como Anotsu hacía esfuerzos por no retorcerse debajo de él.

El líder incorporó levemente y le agarró del brazo, atrayéndole de nuevo hasta él con un "Magatsu" dicho con voz estrangulada. Sus lenguas volvieron a juntarse en cuanto alcanzó su altura y Anotsu les hizo rodar hasta estar de lado. Entrelazaron las piernas en un lío irreconocible mientras sus manos se movían al unísono, alcanzando los labios del otro continuamente, cada vez con menos puntería y con más saliva.

Supo que se iba a correr cuando dejó de morderle la mandíbula para hundir la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, con la respiración errática. Sus movimientos se desacompasaron y con un gruñido grave terminó en su mano. Paró un segundo pero al momento siguió hasta que Anotsu sintió como descargaba toda la tensión poco después, quedando apoyado en el brazo que Magatsu había deslizado debajo de su cabeza en algún momento que era incapaz de recordar.

Se quedaron así, recuperando la respiración (y la cordura, posiblemente), dejando que los latidos de su corazón volvieran a su ritmo normal.

El dôjo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que Magatsu habló.

\- Oye, Jefe...

\- ¿Si? - para ser sincero, Anotsu Kagehisa no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir, probablemente por primera vez en su vida.

\- ¿De verdad crees que tendría que ser yo el que escribiera el mensaje? - apoyó la cabeza en la mano, mirándole -. ¿De qué te ríes? Va en serio.

Pero Anotsu no dejó de sonreír cuando fijó sus ojos en él.

\- No. Tienes que ser tú. Vamos a hacerlo, Magatsu.Y que no quede títere con cabeza.

Y Magatsu sonrió para sí mismo.  _Bienvenido de vuelta, Jefe_.


End file.
